Hunger
by D'mbik
Summary: Lapar... lapar... gadis itu tak bisa berhenti mengunyah. Kurang, kurang. Rasa laparnya tak kunjung hilang. "Se-sebenarnya," suaranya bergetar, "ada apa denganku?" dedicated for #EternalLoveForSasuHina


**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hung** **er by D'mbik**

 **Dark!** **Romance/** **Supranatural** | **T** | **AU** | **OOC** | **SasuHina** **Fiction**

 **.**

 **#** **EternalLoveForSasuHina#**

 **[All standard warning applied]**

" **\\('** **w** **')/"**

 _Lapar..._

Dengan tergesa, seorang gadis datang ke sebuah swalayan kecil yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya.

 _Lapar..._

Mengambil keranjang belanja, menyambar apapun yang ada di depan matanya.

Bermacam snack, cokelat batang empat buah, tiga roti yakisoba, daging asap, empat kotak bento, lima nasi kepal, minuman bersoda, semua disambarnya dengan cepat.

 _Lapar.._.

Lihat! Keringat di kening, gigi yang tak henti-hentinya bergemeletuk, sorot mata yang terlihat gajil. Tidak fokus dan selalu bergerak gelisah ke kiri dan ke kanan. Seolah ada hal yang salah dalam dirinya. Terlebih tubuhnya yang sedikit ia bungkukkan, membuatnya terlihat semakin aneh. Tapi, ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan tatapan ketakutan anak kecil di sampingnya serta bisikan ibu-ibu di sana. Saat ini keinginannya hanya satu, yaitu makan dan bergegas kembali ke rumahnya.

 _Lapar.._.

Gadis itu susah payah menghentikan tremor yang menyerang di setiap sendi tubuhnya. Sedikit lagi, sebentar lagi, namun ia sudah tak sabar lagi. Kenapa pelayan kasir ini bekerja sangat lambat?

"Bisakah lebih cepat sedikit?!"

Suaranya bergetar sedikit menggeram, sorot matanya memandang tajam sang pelayan.

Cepat, cepat, cepat. Ia sangat lapar. Apa pelayan itu tidak tahu seberapa menderitanya ia saat ini?!

Penjaga kasir sedikit terkejut dan ketakutan. Cepat-cepat ia melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Semuanya tiga ribu―" Belum selesai si penjaga kasir berucap, ia sudah disodorkan beberapa lembar uang di hadapannya.

Tanpa menunggu uang kembalian, gadis itu langsung pergi meninggalkan _mini market_ tersebut, meninggalkan pengunjung dan penjaga kasir yang wajahnya dipenuhi kebingungan.

.

Langkah kakinya cepat. Bulir keringat semakin banyak menggantung di pelipisnya.

Ia benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Rasa lapar yang melandanya kini sungguh membuatnya nyaris gila. Entah sudah berapa ribu Yen ia habiskan untuk membeli makanan yang sama sekali tidak membuat rasa laparnya hilang. Dipegangnya kantong belanjanya dengan erat, sementara lajunya kian cepat.

.

Pintu tertutup, menghasilkan suara gedebum keras. Sementara sang pelaku utama melepas sepatu dengan tergesa sembari membuka kantong berisi makanan dengan gelisah.

Hap hap. Kunyah, kunyah, telan. Kunyah, telan. Kunyah, telan. Terus-terus seperti itu. Tanpa jeda, jilat sampai tak bersisa.

 _Lapar…_

Kurang. Kurang, rasa laparnya tak kunjung hilang, bahkan hasratnya untuk mengunyah semakin besar dan tak terbendung lagi.

Dengan wajah kusut dan bibir dipenuhi noda sisa makanan, gadis itu memandang ngeri bungkusan yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"Se-sebenarnya," suaranya bergetar, "―ada apa denganku?"

.Hunger.

Suasana ruangan itu pengap, lampu sengaja dipadamkan. Seluruh tirai tertutup rapat. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya berasal dari lemari pendingin yang pintunya terbuka di dekat dapur. Biasanya kulkas ini penuh berisi berbagai jenis makanan, mulai dari sayur, buah, cake, daging mentah, dan minuman bersoda. Semuanya lengkap. Namun kali ini berbeda, uap dingin membumbung mengelilingi seluruh permukaan kulkas yang kosong tak berisi. Hanya ada beberapa bungkus makanan sisa di sudut-sudutnya.

Tak jauh dari sana, duduklah seorang gadis. Meringkuk. Rambut panjangnya terlihat kusut masai, menutupi wajahnya yang pucat pasi. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat lututnya, sementara mulutnya tak henti-hentinya bergumam. Mengucap kata 'lapar-lapar' berulang-ulang.

 _Tok. Tok. Tok._ Sebuah ketukan membuat gadis itu tersadar.

"Hinata," panggil suara dari balik pintu.

Suara ketukan terdengar kembali. "Buka pintunya. Ini aku, Sakura."

"Sa-sakura, kau kah itu?" ucapnya lirih.

"Iya. Aku bawakan kau makanan."

Saat mendengar kata 'makanan', langsung sang pemilik rumah berjalan ke arah pintu, membuka pintu yang sejak dua hari lalu terkunci rapat.

Pintu terbuka perlahan. Sang pemilik rumah mengintip dari balik pintu. "Sa-sakura," sapanya kemudian.

Gadis bernama Sakura memandang aneh sahabatnya itu, "Sampai kapan kau membiarkanku berdiri di sini, Hinata?" tanyanya sambil bersedekap.

"A-ah! Mari masuk, Sakura." Hinata berujar sembari membuka pintu lebih lebar lagi.

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu pun masuk tanpa ragu, menatap apartemen Hinata yang terlihat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Kenapa gelap-gelapan sih, Hinata?" Sakura melewati Hinata yang badannya sedikit dibungkukkan dan tak henti-henti mengusap telapak tangan dengan gelisah.

Sakura berencana membuka tirai.

"Jangan!" seruan Hinata sontak membuat tangan Sakura berhenti. Sakura menoleh, menatap Hinata dengan penuh tanya.

"Ja-jangan dibuka, Sakura. Aku lagi sensitif dengan cahaya."

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata? Astaga lihat kamar ini, kenapa berantakan sekali?"

Sakura benar-benar terkejut melihat tempat tinggal Hinata saat ini. Beraneka bungkus makanan tersebar hampir di segala penjuru ruangan. Tak hanya itu, bau apak dan busuk sampah tercium kuat. Sejak kapan Hinata berubah menjadi perempuan ceroboh dan malas bersih-bersih? Setahunya selama ini Hinata dikenal sebagai gadis yang sangat cinta akan kerapian dan kebersihan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Hinata? Kenapa kau tidak masuk kerja selama dua hari?"

Hinata sama sekali tidak menjawab, pandangannya saat ini terfokus pada bungkusan yang sedari tadi dibawa Sakura.

Benar-benar aneh sifat temannya saat ini. Penampilan, sorot matanya, dan kelakuannya membuat Sakura sedikit takut. "Hinata! Kau dengar perkataanku, kan?!" Sakura mengguncang bahu Hinata.

Bukannya menjawab, Hinata malah mengajukan pertanyaan, "Apa makanan itu untukku, Sakura?" Tangannya menunjuk pada plastik hitam berisi dua bungkus nasi goreng yang dibelinya di dekat rumah.

"I-iya―" belum selesai Sakura berkata, Hinata sudah menyambar bungkusan itu. membukanya dengan tergesa dan memakannya dengan lahap, langsung dengan kedua tangannya.

Sakura terkesiap melihat kelakuan abnormal teman sekantornya tersebut.

"Hi-hinata… ke-kenapa kau makan cepat sekali?" sebutir keringat meluncur bebas di kening Sakura.

"Aku sangat lapar, Sakura. Lapar sekali."

Sakura meneguk ludah dengan susah payah, seluruh bulu kuduknya meremang. Sendinya tiba-tiba dilanda tremor. Semua itu terjadi karena ia melihat cara makan temannya itu mirip dengan binatang buas yang kelaparan.

"Ah! Sepertinya aku ada janji dengan Ino, Hinata. Sebaiknya aku pamit undur diri." Kakinya mundur beberapa langkah, kemudian berbalik menuju pintu keluar.

"Hei!" Tangan sedingin es menangkap pergelangan tangan Sakura, "Kau mau kemana, Sakura?"

Sakura sama sekali tak bisa berkata-kata, ketakutan membuat lidahnya mendadak kelu.

"Nasi gorengmu sudah habis―" Hinata menatap bungkusan yang beberapa saat lalu masih penuh dengan nasi goreng lengkap dengan telur mata sapinya. "―dan aku masih lapar, Sakura. Apa kau masih punya makanan lagi?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Sakura masih juga tak bersuara.

Hinata menatap kedua tangannya yang kotor, kemudian menatap Sakura. "Bagaimana ini, Sakura? Ada yang salah denganku. Aku terus menerus merasa lapar. Kau lihat, semua stok makanan di rumahku sudah habis dan aku masih saja lapar!"

Hinata menjambak rambutnya, pupilnya melebar. Namun ada genangan air mata di sana, dan dilihat dari keadaan Hinata saat ini, Sakura yakin pasti Hinata menangis sepanjang malam.

Bahu Hinata bergetar, ia menangis sesunggukan. Melihat itu Sakura tak kuasa menahan diri. Dipeluknya Hinata, "Berhentilah menangis, Hinata. Mungkin ada baiknya kita tanyakan ini ke dokter."

Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu jika saat ini warna dari pupil Hinata telah berubah menjadi merah darah dan sepasang taring tajam tiba-tiba muncul di sudut bibirnya.

"Sakura," sapuan nafas kemudian jilatan di leher kiri Sakura, membuatnya melepas pelukan tersebut dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hinata?!" Sakura memegang leher kirinya, berusaha menjauhi teman kantornya tersebut.

"Sa-sakura, apa kau mendengarnya?" Hinata maju selangkah, "Detak jantungmu dan aliran darah yang mengalir di seluruh tubuhmu…"

Sakura menatap horror sahabatnya, "kau―sepertinya terasa lezat, Sakura."

"Ja-jangan mendekat, Hinata. Atau aku―" sepasang mata hijau menatap sekeliling dengan liar, mencari apapun untuk melindungi diri. Dengan cepat Sakura menyambar vas bunga yang ada di atas meja, "atau aku akan memukulmu!" teriaknya.

"Sedikit saja, biarkan aku mengicipimu sedikit saja, Sakura. Aku janji tidak akan sakit." Sudut-sudut bibir Hinata tertarik ke atas, membentuk kurva aneh.

Jarak keduanya semakin berkurang, sementara Sakura semakin terdesak dalam mencari jalan keluar. Hinata sepertinya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi dan bukan seperti Hinata yang dikenalnya selama ini, maka dengan sangat terpaksa Sakura harus mengarahkan vas tersebut tepat di pelipis kanan Hinata. Membuatnya tak sadarkan diri, sementara Sakura berhasil melarikan diri.

 **.hunger** **.**

 _Hinata menoleh, memicingkan mata pada persimpangan jalan yang berjarak lima puluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Haah, tidak ada siapa-siapa._

 _Sembari mengeratkan mantel_ _nya_ _, Hinata kembali melanjutkan perjalannya pulang. Malam itu udara cukup dingin, meski musim dingin telah lama berlalu. Gulungan tipis uap air tercipta setiap kali Hinata menghela nafas. Ingin rasanya Hinata cepat pulang dan berendam di air hangat._

' _Hinata_ _._ _'_

 _Suara itu kembali muncul, memanggilnya entah dari mana. Sekali lagi Hinata menatap ke sekeliling. Tidak ada satu pun yang mencurigakan. Tak seorang pun yang dapat ditangkap oleh retina matanya. Tapi, kenapa perasaan itu selalu muncul? Perasaan ketika kau diam-diam diawasi dari kejauhan._

' _Hinata.'_

 _Ingin seklai ia menulikan telinga. Tapi sepertinya usahanya bakalan sia-sia karena suara itu akan tetap terdengar meski ia menutup telinganya dengan rapat. Ia lupa kapan pertama kali ia mendengar suara itu, mungkin sekitar satu minggu yang lalu saat ia berada di dalam sebuah kastil tua di daerah Suna. Saat itu perusahaan tempat ia bekerja sedang mengadakan acara kebersamaan yang rutin dilakukan setahun sekali._

' _Hinata.' Suara itu terdengar lagi._

 _Hinata menelan ludah, mempercepat langkah. Perasaannya malam ini sungguh tak enak_ _, secuil rasa takut bertengger di hatinya_ _. Tinggal dua tikungan lagi sampailah ia di depan apartemennya._

 _Tak. Tak. Tak. Sol sepatunya bergema kala ia menaiki tangga apartemennya, membuat suasana malam itu semakin terasa mencekam_ _, apalagi malam ini apartemennya terlihat sepi, padahal di hari-hari biasa paling tidak ada satu dua tetangganya yang berada di luar entah untuk bercakap-cakap ataupun sekedar membuang sampah_ _._

 _Buru-buru dengan tangan gemetaran, Hinata membuka pintu apartemennya dengan tergesa._ _Tak henti-hentinya Hinata menengok ke belakang, memastikan tak seorang pun mengikutinya sampai di sini._

"Tadaima _," ucapnya sambil menyalakan lampu utama._

 _Setelah sampai di dalam rumah, barulah Hinata bisa bernapas lega._

"Okaeri _," sebuah suara berat menyapa indra pendengaran Hinata_ _, membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget dan menatap awas sekeliling ruangan_ _._

" _Si-siapa disana?"_

 _Sunyi. Tak satupun suara yang menjawab pertanyaan Hinata barusan._

 _Pintu dan seluruh jendela di apartemennya terkunci, jadi kecil kemungkinan jika yang di dengarnya tadi adalah suara pencuri. Untuk berjaga-jaga, Hinata mengambil sebuah tongkat bisbol di dekat pintu. Tongkat kayu itu milik sepupunya Neji yang sepertinya lupa dibawa kembali saat sepupunya itu berkunjung kemarin._

 _Hinata memeriksa satu demi satu kamar di apartemennya dan hasilnya nihil._

" _Ha, sepertinya aku memang sedikit lelah." Hinata mendudukkan diri di sofa, membuang nafas, memejamkan mata, sementara tangan kanannya memijit bahunya yang kaku. Sepertinya kali ini ia benar-benar membutuhkan berendam di air panas._

 _Ketika gadis itu beranjak dari sofa, ia mendapati seorang pemuda dengan pakaian serba hitam bersandar di pintu kamar mandi. Matanya menatap Hinata tajam._

 _Pemuda itu berperawakan tinggi, postur tubuh yang tegap, dengan wajah lumayan tampan. Rambutnya berwarna hitam, serupa dengan warna kedua bola matanya. Hinata tidak bisa memprediksi dengan pasti berapa umur pemuda tersebut._

" _Si-siapa kau?" Hinata terkejut bukan main._

 _Sosok serba hitam itu tak sedikit pun membuka suara. Kedua matanya tetap terfokus pada Hinata seorang._

" _Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke sini?" tanyanya lagi, suara Hinata terdengar ketakutan._

 _Dengan tangan gemetar ia mengacungkan tongkat basbol tersebut di depan muka pemuda tersebut. Bukannya mundur, pemuda misterius itu dengan entengnya menangkap tongkat kayu tersebut dan meremukkannya dengan mudah, membuatnya menjadi serpihan kayu tak bermakna. Hinata meneguk ludah dengan susah payah._

 _Sosok misterius itu tersenyum sembari melempar tongkat bisbol yang sudah tak berbentuk itu ke sudut ruangan. "Namaku Sasuke. Senang akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi, Hinata."_

 _Sosok itu perlahan mendekati Hinata. Hinata merasa seluruh bulu kuduknya meremang._

" _Ka-kau..." Hinata jatuh terduduk._

" _Sudah sejak lama aku menunggumu, Hinata. Ratusan tahun aku menantimu." Sasuke berjongkok, kali ini Hinata bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah sang tamu asing tersebut. Kulitnya benar-benar putih, nyaris pucat pasi._

" _Kau pasti bercanda 'kan?"_

" _Apa tampangku terlihat bercanda bagimu, Hinata?"_

 _Sasuke mencengkram lengan Hinata erat. Hinata menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, sepasang mata hitam itu merefleksikan sebuah kejujuran dan gadis itu sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui ada setitik rasa rindu di dalam mata sekelam malam itu._

" _Ehh... maaf tuan Sasuke, bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu ini?" Hinata meringis kesakitan._

" _Tidak. Aku tidak akan melepasmu lagi, Hinata."_

 _Kedua bola mata Hinata langsung membesar saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sebuah skenario buruk menari di otaknya. Tentang pembunuhan dan pemerkosaan yang saat ini marak diberitakan di televisi._

" _Lepaskan aku!" sekuat tenaga Hinata menendang perut Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu tersungkur dengan kepala membentur meja._

 _Hinata yang tidak ingin namanya tertera di koran dan acara berita kriminal, cepat-cepat berlari mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi. Segera ia menuju kamar tidurnya serta menguncinya dengan rapat._

 _Apa maksudnya dengan semua ini? Hinata berani bersumpah ini adalah kali pertama ia berjumpa dengan pemuda bernama Sasuke. Dan apa pula dengan kalimat omong kosong tentang '_ ratusan tahun menantimu' _? Benar-benar tak masuk di akal!_

 _Jantungnya berdetak kencang, ia tak pernah merasa setakut ini. Handphone. Handphone! Ia butuh bantuan, siapa pun itu ia butuh pertolongan saat ini juga. Tapi sepertinya nasibnya benar-benar sial saat ini, telepon genggamnya ada di dalam tas dan ia tidak mungkin ke sana._

" _Kau tidak bisa lari dariku, Hinata. Tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya."_

 _Suara berat itu berasal dari balik pintu. Hinata tak hilang akal, dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong lemari bukunya untuk menutupi kayu persegi itu. Nafasnya putus-putus, dengan punggung tangan ia mengelap keringat tipis di dahinya._

" _Sepertinya dengan ini cukup," Hinata menarik napas lega. Ia melirik jendela kamarnya, sepertinya itu adalah satu-satunya jalan keluarnya saat ini._

 _Hinata membuka tuas jendela, menoleh sekilas pada pintu yang telah tertutup lemari buku. Ia sudah tidak mendengar ketukan lagi. Suasana kali ini benar-benar sunyi. Kemana bunyi jangkrik dan deru mesin kendaraan yang selalu ia dengar setiap malam? Sepertinya kali ini semua manusia bahkan binatang sekalipun mendadak berhenti beraktifitas, seolah-olah takut akan sesuatu._

 _Gadis itu menengok ke bawah. Jarak antara kamarnya dengan tanah di bawah sana sekitar enam sampai tujuh meter. Cukup tinggi dan menakutkan untuk Hinata yang menderita acrophobia._

 _Hinata menarik dan menghela napas berkali-kali, memantapkan hati untuk terjun menyelamatkan diri. Namun, belum sempat kakinya keluar jendela, sebuah tangan menariknya paksa, kemudian mendekapnya dalam sebuah pelukan erat._

" _Ba-bagaimana bisa...?" Hinata tak mampu merangkai kata._

 _Jelas-jelas pintunya sudah terkunci bahkan tertutupi dengan lemari buku yang berat, tapi... bagaimana bisa pemuda itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya ini?_

" _Sudah kubilang 'kan, kalau aku tidak akan melepasmu lagi," bisik Sasuke._

" _..." Hinata tergugu kaku._

" _Kau... wajahmu, suaramu," sepasang tangan itu semakin membelit tubuh Hinata, sedikit membuat Hinata kesulitan bernapas, "bahkan aromamu sama seperti dua ratus tiga puluh satu tahun yang lalu, Hinata."_

 _Sasuke menciumi ceruk Hinata, membuat sang korban merinding ketakutan._

" _Le-lepas!" Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke sekuat tenaga, tapi sepertinya sia-sia belaka. Karena bukannya menjauh, Sasuke semakin berani dalam bertindak._

 _Leher jenjang Hinata dijilat Sasuke dengan rakus, membuat gadis itu menggelinjang. Tubuhnya terasa aneh. Panas, panas. Seluruh tubuhnya perlahan dijalari rasa panas yang aneh, membuat pandangannya berkabut dan paru-parunya kesulitan memasok oksigen._

" _Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan napas terputus-putus._

" _Aku janji ini tidak akan sakit, Hinata. Percayalah."_

 _Dan kemudian sepasang taring menancap di leher Hinata, detik selanjutnya bibir pemuda itu meraup rakus cairan merah yang keluar dari dua titik kecil tersebut. Menghisapnya dengan damba._

 **.Hunger.**

Hinata terbangun dengan baju yang basah karena keringat, di atas tepat tidurnya. Ia meringis saat tangannya memegang pelipisnya yang beberapa waktu lalu dipukul oleh Sakura. Oh, Sakura... pasti temannya akan menjauhinya karena insiden tadi.

Sekarang ia ingat apa yang terjadi pada malam itu. Kejadian mengerikan yang membuatnya bertingkah aneh seperti sekarang ini. Alasan mengapa rasa laparnya tak kunjung hilang.

"Sasuke," geram Hinata.

"Kau memanggilku, Hinata?"

Secepat kilat Hinata menoleh, "Sejak kapan?!"

Sejak kapan Sasuke berada di sampingnya? Dan apa-apa senyum manis itu? Sama sekali tidak cocok!

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, Hinata," ungkap pemuda itu tanpa dosa.

"Ka-kau...!"

Hinata melayang kan sebuah tinju, namun gagal karena terlalu lemah. Dengan mudahnya pergelangan tangannya dipegang Sasuke.

"Apa kau masih lapar, hm?" pemuda itu tersenyum meremehkan. Menarik tangannya, membuat tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Dengan jelas Hinata mampu mendengar detak jantung dan aliran darah yang mengalir dalam diri Sasuke.

"Brengsek! Jadi benar, kau yang menyebabkan semua ini!"

Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyuman, "Bagaimana, apakah menyakitkan? Ck..ck..ck, kulihat kau hampir saja memakan temanmu sendiri, ya? Kasihan sekali."

Tangan dingin Sasuke membelai nakal rahang Hinata. Mencuri sebuah ciuman tepat di bibir.

"..."

Hinata tak membalas perkataan Sasuke barusan, atau merespon perlakuan pemuda itu pada dirinya. Mungkin jika Hinata masih seperti dulu, pasti saat ini ia akan tertunduk malu dengan wajah memerah. Tapi kali ini Hinata berbeda, matanya berkilat marah, membuat warna pupilnya berubah merah dan taringnya kembali tumbuh.

"Oh, aku suka sekali dengan tatapan itu. Membuatku ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan transformasi ini." Sebuah kilatan aneh muncul di mata Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuh Hinata di atas ranjang, kemudian dengan cepat mengambil sesuatu di saku celananya. Bola mata merah itu membulat saat tahu apa yang ada di tangan kanan Sasuke. Sebuah belati tajam berwarna perak terlihat menyilaukan kala terkena sinar rembulan.

"Ap-apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Sasuke mengiris pergelangan tangannya dengan belati demi tetes darah segar berjatuhan mengenai wajah Hinata. Seketika itu juga tubuh Hinata bergetar.

 _Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya?_

Aroma darah segar itu entah mengapa membuat Hinata terangsang, membuat rasa laparnya kian membesar. Jantungnya semakin berdetak anomali. Sudah ia lupakan rasa amarahnya, kebencian, dan dendamnya pada Sasuke. Semuanya terkalahkan dengan hasratnya untuk mencicipi cairan yang ada di tangan Sasuke.

"Hanya ini yang bisa mengobati rasa laparmu, Hinata."

Sesuatu di dalam diri gadis itu memberontak liar. Menginginkan cairan merah itu memasuki tenggorokannya. Susah payah Hinata meneguk ludah.

"Makanlah," ujar Sasuke seduktif. "Dan kau akan mendapatkan kenikmatan yang selama ini kau cari."

Tangan penuh darah itu mendekati bibir Hinata. Hinata bisa melihat raut kepuasan di wajah Sasuke. Bagian dalam hatinya ingin menolak, tapi sepertinya ucapan Sasuke bagaikan mantra ampuh yang membuat pikirannya berkabut dan pandangannya tidak fokus.

Saat ini seluruh indranya yang tertuju pada satu objek. Tanpa keraguan sedikit pun, Hinata langsung menyambar telapak tangan Sasuke, membawanya tepat ke bibirnya. Dengan rakus dan liar, gadis itu menjilat dan menghisap cairan kental tersebut dan anehnya lagi terasa manis ini. Membuatnya kecanduan, membuatnya ingin lagi dan lagi.

"Ngh." Desahan tersebut meluncur disela-sela kegiatan makannya.

Hinata tidak bisa berhenti. Tubuhnya diterpa afeksi bertubi-tubi.

"Nah, begitu... begitu," Sasuke menjilat darah yang mengalir di sela bibir Hinata, lalu tersenyum, "dengan begini kau akan terikat denganku selamanya, Hinata."

.

.

.

.The End.

Sungguh saya paling tidak bisa membuat sebuah ending cerita dengan baik. Semoga terhibur dan tidak mengecewakan kalian semua.

Thanks for reading and let me know what you think about this story.

Salam bau,

D'mbik


End file.
